mulawinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulawin vs Ravena
|runtime = 30-45 minutes|TVnetwork = GMA Network|pictureformat = 480i (SDTV)}}Mulawin versus Ravena (Mulawin vs. Ravena) 'is an Filipino fantasy television series created and produced by GMA Network. It is a sequel to the fantasy series ''Mulawin televised in 2004 and the 2005 film, Mulawin: The Movie starred by Richard Gutierrez, Angel Locsin and Dennis Trillo. It premiered on May 22, 2017 starring Dennis Trillo together with an ensemble cast succeeding the most grandest Philippine epic telefantasya Encantadia. In most of the cast, only Trillo and Miguel Tanfelix reprised their roles from the original series and movie as Gabriel and Pagaspas respectively. The series was directed by Don Michael Perez and Dominic Zapata, the same team who developed the original series. It is not a retelling-requel of Mulawin unlike Encantadia, but it comprises the continuation of the stories, affairs, and the aftermath which includes the additional generational characters and the introduction of the Bathalumans, the origin of Dakila, the founding demi-god of Pugad Lawin kingdom in Avila, Encantadia. Plot Avalon, is located in Encantadia, where another "Puno ng Buhay" of the Mulawins and their nest shelters are situated. While Pugad Lawin kingdom of Avila, is located in the highest peak of Mt. Apo in the mortal world where almost all the events will happen and occur: In the human world where almost all of the mortal species settled. Mandarangan (Supreme God) and Sandawa (goddess of Nature and guardian keeper of Mt. Apo and Balasik) had three offsprings: Magindara, who becomes keeper of the domain of water; Lumad, protector of the domain of land; and Dakila, guardian of the domain of air. Lumad marries a human and becomes mortal. They establish a tribe of nature-loving men who have considered Mt. Apo their home. This tribe would eventually splinter into many other tribes of indigenous people, and collectively, they would be called Lumads, in memory of their common ancestor. Magindara chooses not to marry or fall in love with a mortal upon the strict advice of her mother Sandawa. Marrying a mortal would mean embracing mortality, and Sandawa does not want her daughter Magindara, her only remaining companion, to follow the footsteps of Lumad. Magindara, like her mother, has remained immortal as a mermaid, being the guardian in Lake Venado at the heart of Mt. Apo. Dakila, as protector of the skies, establishes a kingdom of Avians in Avila, the highest point in Mt. Apo. They have called themselves Mulawin. Though humans have caused the destruction of the forests, forcing Avians out of their own habitat, Dakila and most of the Mulawins have maintained their benevolence towards humans. This does not sit well with a faction of Mulawin headed by Ravenum. They decide to breakaway and form their own tribe called Ravena and establish a kingdom called Halconia in the fiery volcanic mines of Mt. Apo. Since then, Mulawin and Ravena have been at war, fighting each other over humans for power and vengeance. Both Mulawin and Ravena had histories of love affairs and interactions with human beings which resulted to human-Mulawin wars, producing half-blood offsprings like: half-human, half-Mulawin like Alwina and half-human, half-Ravena like Gabriel or called Tabon. This dilution of their race has made Mulawins and Ravenas mortal like humans. And it is the desire for immortality and a fortunate fate, the feuding realms that sets the stage for the new chapter of the Mulawin-Ravena saga. Cast Archieval Footage * ''' as Aguiluz (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as Alwina (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as Gabriel (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as Young Pagaspas (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as Young Lawiswis (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as Ravenum (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) * as a Mulawin (Footage from Encantadia 2016 as Lakan) * "Unknown Actor" as Almiro (Footage from Mulawin: The Movie) New Footage * Marc Justin Alvarez as Young Pagaspas * as Pagaspas * Althea Ablan as Young Lawiswis * as Lawiswis * as Greco * as Gabriel * as Alwina * as Aviona * Will Ashley as Young Almiro * as Almiro * Leanne Amber Bautista as Young Anya * as Anya * as Sandawa * as Rashana * as Siklab * as Rafael * as Daragit * as Ribay * as Magindara * as Panabon * as Rodrigo * as Tuka * David Licauco as Malik * as Lourdes * as Dionisio * as Antonio * as Savanah Montenegro * as Consuelo * as Dakdak * as Lumbas * Jeff Carpio as LAAB * "Unknown Actor" as Balatkayo * "Unknown Actor" as Bagat * as Aramis * as Rosing * as Maningning * as Libero * Mike Lloren as Diosdado * as Banoy Crew * [[Don Michael Perez|'Don Michael Perez']]' - Director, Creator, Writter' * [[Dominic Zapata|'Dominic Zapata']]' - Director' * Roy Iglesias - Creative Director * Lilybeth G. Rasonable - Developer * [[Noel Flores|'Noel Flores']]' - Visual Designer' Trivia * Sir Noel Flores has said that Mulawin vs. Ravena is not a requel, but a sequel following the events at the end of Mulawin: The Movie; as Alwina and Aguiluz's son has now grown up and Gabriel has succeeded the throne of Halconia. * In the 24 Oras on March 27, 2017 they have recapped the 2004 Mulawin series and the movie and also has announced most of the cast, including Alwina who will be played by Heart Evangelista. * Dennis Trillo, who was one of the original casts in Mulawin back in 2004 will play again his character, Gabriel, who is now King of Halconia. * The Title Card of the series seem to be wings of Mulawins and Ravenas rumbled together. Indicating a feud between the two races of Mulawins. * The series includes a lot of references from Encantadia 2016 including an archieval footage of Lakan flying, and a Sigil of Lireo on the Consejo, the council of Avila. * Initially, Richard Gutierrez wanted to reprise the role of Aguiluz in the series, but according to director Dominic Zapata, he was not able to portray the character again because he is now a Kapamilya. In the story, Gabriel told Alwina that Aguiluz is already dead. Angel Locsin (who is the current Kapamilya) also appeared via archive footage as Alwina, however not showed her face. In the movie, Aguiluz died and was resurrected by Hara Amihan of Lireo, but in this sequel, he died again in an unknown cause, according to Alwina. * Dennis Trillo (who portrays Gabriel) and Miguel Tanfelix (who portrays Pagaspas) were the only cast that also became part of the [[Mulawin (TV Series)|''Mulawin ]]''series and ''Mulawin: The Movie''. Songs * Ikaw Nga by (another version by ). Episodes Main Page: ''[[List of Mulawin Versus Ravena Episodes|'List of Mulawin Versus Ravena Episodes''']] Mulawin VS Ravena Pagsibol ng isang Ravena (full episode 1)|Mulawin versus Ravena Episode 1 Mulawin VS Ravena Ang paghahari ni Gabriel sa Halconia (full episode 2)|Mulawin versus Ravena Episode 2 Mulawin VS Ravena Pagpapasya sa kapalaran ni Almiro (full episode 3)|Mulawin versus Ravena Episode 3 Category:TV Series Category:Mulawin Series